


24시간이 모자라

by naktoms



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Masternim, M/M, haha thats not a tag but it is NOW HAHA, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyang is an idiot and breaks his ankle. Yoonchul is an idiot and agrees to fill his spot at a fansign for him.</p>
<p>(Or, the one where Yoonchul burns alive and Taeyang lets it happen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	24시간이 모자라

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO. i've been writing this for almost three weeks, give or take about a week where i forgot it was in my docs LMAO  
> i dedicate this to my friend kain, just because they give me fuel for the naktom fire. and this was also inspired by [white balance](http://sasireun.livejournal.com/1234.html) by sasireun on livejournal!!  
> kudos + comments are always appreciated!!

“When did you buy a camera?”

Taeyang looks up from the aforementioned camera’s display, making a face reminiscent of a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “Uh. The- the other day.”

“You’ve never had an interest in taking pictures before.” Yoonchul says, quirking an eyebrow, and he swears he sees a blush on Taeyang’s cheeks. “What is it for?”

“O-Okay, so, listen.” Taeyang puts the camera aside, placing it in the booth beside him, then digs into his pocket for his phone. “Look, okay.” He swipes through a couple screens and then shows the screen to Yoonchul, who takes it and tilts it so he can see better.

The picture on screen is low quality and zoomed in, but it’s of some guy sitting behind a table, makeup and hair evidently perfect even from the blur. Yoonchul’s confused for a few moments before he looks back at Taeyang’s flustered face, then in the general direction of the camera resting in the booth.

“You’re trying to become a masternim.” Yoonchul states, fact rather than a question.

“No, okay, listen.” Taeyang withdraws his arm, typing some things on his phone, cheeks growing redder. “Their name is ToppDogg and they’re- they’re really good, okay, look. Just flip through these pictures, their names are on them.”

Yoonchul sighs, taking the phone from Taeyang and complying. The first picture is of a man with an incredible jawline and heavy makeup, named Gohn according to the caption at the side. The second is a chubby faced boy that Yoonchul thinks might be from the photo on Taeyang’s phone, named Yano. There’s another chubby cheeked man named Seogoong, and then Yoonchul stops.

“Oh, this one.” Yoonchul says, mostly to himself, but Taeyang lifts off the booth and shoves himself in Yoonchul’s personal space to see which one he’s looking at.

“Oh, A-Tom!” Taeyang says, a little too loudly for the close proximity. He sits back down, and when Yoonchul looks at him, he seems a little too satisfied for Yoonchul’s liking. “A-Tom and Yano are the rappers, A-Tom is the second youngest. He’s pretty, isn’t he?”

Yoonchul looks back at the screen, taking in the sharp features and piercing gaze, long red hair gathered up and styled into a bun on the top of his head. Yoonchul can’t do much but nod, and Taeyang laughs and takes his phone back.

“Let me show you their songs.”

Three songs later, some searching, and a lot of listening to predebut stuff later leaves Yoonchul placing an order for their debut album, then laying face down in his bed and screaming into his pillow. This definitely isn’t the best way for a struggling college student to be spending his time.

Some more googling brings him to fanblogs and, then, fansites. First, he looks through Yano’s fansites, flipping through past dates and concerts. It seems they only debuted a few months ago, so there’s not many fansites, but they all have incredible cameras and 4k fancams. Yoonchul sees the appeal and hopes that Taeyang doesn’t get too awful flustered over Yano.

He works through the other members one by one, finding Seogoong to be the most popular member due to his beautiful legs (and Yoonchul must agree, they are beautiful). He comes to the list of A-Tom fansites and is almost disappointed to find that there are only two, and one seems to be inactive already.

_No_ , Yoonchul thinks to himself. _You do not have the fucking money for a camera_.

He locks his phone and goes to sleep.

Yoonchul comes to terms with the fact that he has a _bias_ and lets Taeyang KaTalk him frustratedly about ToppDogg, waking up to at least 10 pictures of Yano every day complete with KaTalk stickers that perfectly encapsulate Taeyang’s true feels.

Everything is fine, up until the day Taeyang breaks his ankle.

Yoonchul receives a text from Jiho reading “guess who broke his fucking ankle lmao :’)” and Yoonchul, of course, guesses, “you?”. Then Jiho sends Yoonchul a picture of Taeyang sitting in an ER waiting room chair and Yoonchul nearly drops his phone.

Yoonchul, being the good friend that he is (and also having no prior obligations), goes to the ER and is taken back into the triage room where the nurse is going over preliminary paperwork before Taeyang is taken back for x-rays to see just how bad it is.

“What the hell did he do?” Yoonchul asks Jiho while Taeyang’s busy speaking, and Jiho cracks up.

“So, we were walking back from the boba place, right. And there’s the, the areas with the trees around them, with the little barriers around?” Jiho makes hand gestures to fully bring home the concept, and Yoonchul nods. “He hopped onto one and walked along it, and I didn’t think anything of it because I thought he was a capable human being. His foot slipped off, he landed on the side of it, and I thought his foot came clean off, I swear.” Jiho shivers. “The crack was horrifying.”

Yoonchul makes a face. “Jesus. Is he gonna be okay?”

“Triage nurse already said he’d be off it for about six weeks at the least, but more if the break is deeper or worse than they thought. They might have to do surgery on it, too, if the bones are all scrambled in there.” Jiho frowns, and they watch as the triage nurse leaves, then comes back with two Tylenol and a glass of water.

The nurse seems to be done for now, so Yoonchul and Jiho step closer and Yoonchul pulls the stool the nurse was previously sitting on around, giving Taeyang his best disapproving-mom stare as he sits.

“I know, I know, who just goes and breaks their ankle, right?” Taeyang says, smiling. Yoonchul can’t be fake-mad for long, so he just sighs. “But, uh, Yoonchul. It’s June, June the twelfth, right?”

“Uh, yeah…?”

Taeyang sucks in a breath, putting his hands over his face. “Okay, Yoonchul, you’ve really gotta do me a favor. Just a big favor. Okay?”

Yoonchul feels the cold embrace of dread. “I. Okay, yeah, what?” Then he realizes.

“ToppDogg are having a fansign in Busan on the fifteenth-”

“No-”

“I already have the bus tickets and everything, Yoonchul, it’s all paid for and now I’m not going to be able to make it because of my ankle!” Taeyang looks genuinely upset, so Yoonchul just nods. “Uh, you have a key to my apartment, the tickets are on my dresser and my camera is in there and- and the album that I got in with is on the shelf, you’ll need to take that. Hell, you can even have them make out the signatures to you and keep it for yourself! I just need you to take pictures for me.”

“I don’t know how to take pictures-”

“The settings are already there, I can edit the pictures on my laptop. Keep your hands steady and get the angle right. You can even take a fancam if you want.” Taeyang looks up at the arrival of the nurse that’s apparently going to wheel him off to x-ray, so he looks back to Yoonchul pleadingly. Yoonchul thinks he sees a tear in his eye. “Please, please.”

“Oh my god, fine. Jesus Christ.” Yoonchul puts his face in his hands and grunts when Taeyang yells a ‘thank you so much!’ as he’s being taken away.

“Wow, you goddamn pushover.” Jiho says, and Yoonchul groans.

Jiho insists that he come along with Yoonchul to Taeyang’s apartment, under the guise that he needed a ride home because he rode in the ambulance with Taeyang. However, the instant they walk in, Jiho marches into the kitchen and robs Taeyang of his cup ramen.

“Wow,” is all Yoonchul says as Jiho walks back into the living room with his now-cooked cup ramen.

“Mmhm,” Jiho replies, shoving noodles into his mouth. “So, what are these guys? A group? Idols?”

Yoonchul nods, crouching down to look through Taeyang’s albums. He has five copies of ToppDogg’s debut album, no doubt from getting into various fansigns, and there’s only one that isn’t signed, so Yoonchul pulls it out of the bunch and walks over to Jiho. “Tada. They’re a good group, really, but I don’t know why Taeyang wanted to be a fansite for them… why not a girl group? Why not APink?”

“Because, rookies have the appeal. I wanted to be a trainee for a long time but then realized I like being chubby more than being famous.” Jiho says, slurping more noodles up for emphasis. “Show me pictures.”

Yoonchul decides against pointing out that Jiho is literally a pool noodle and instead flips through the photobook, telling Jiho the members’ names and profile information. Jiho raises his eyebrows at Yoonchul while he’s got his face pressed into his ramen cup. “What?” Yoonchul asks, and Jiho laughs.

“You sound like you’re rather dedicated, yourself. Who’s your bias?” Yoonchul shyly flips back to the pictures of A-Tom and Jiho smiles, nodding. “Good, he’s real cute. You gonna end up taking pics of him instead of Taeyang’s boo-bear?”

“I hope not, holy shit.”

Yoonchul presses himself against the far side of the bus stop bench, ensuring that those around him will not ask questions about why he’s looking at pictures of Yano. He’s finally gotten ahold of Taeyang’s fansite, Taeyang previously too embarrassed to share details. It’s called Baby Lion and Yoonchul’s honestly terrified at how good the pictures are, remembering that first day some months ago when Taeyang showed Yoonchul that awful picture. The site is even formatted nicely, which Yoonchul didn’t know Taeyang was capable of. Maybe he hired someone to make it for him.

Yoonchul hopes he can live up to the expectations Taeyang no doubt has for him today, and that Taeyang is not having a meltdown at home.

He answers some KaTalks, a couple from Jiho (teasing Yoonchul for his dedication to his childhood friend, to which Yoonchul sends back a sticker of a cat raising its fists in anger), then hurriedly turns down his volume when a flurry of “KaTalk! KaTa- K-Katalk!” comes from his phone.

It’s Taeyang, of course.

**[taeyang] [12:12 PM]** oh my god your first bus comes in 3 minutes  
 **[taeyang] [12:12 PM]** im dying yoonchul be safe  
 **[taeyang] [12:13 PM]** omg pleas youve gotta send me messages when ur on ur way home!! i gotta kno what yano was wearing  
 **[taeyang] [12:13 PM]** and if he did anything cute  
 **[taeyang] [12:13 PM]** dont tell anyone i said that tho  
 **[chullie] [12:13 PM]** ur secrets safe w me hyung everythings okay  
 **[taeyang] [12:14 PM]** o my god nothings okay

Yoonchul smiles and puts his phone away as the bus bearing the number on Yoonchul’s ticket pulls up to the stop. He’s nervous, he finds, mulling over what he’ll do and what sort of shots he’ll take and what if he accidentally breaks the camera-

Someone shady-looking walks past and Yoonchul hugs the camera bag a little closer. He’s so nervous.

As he switches buses to the one that will take him to Busan, he finds himself thinking about how to take a selfie with a professional camera, because he’s got nothing better to do. Then he realizes it would probably just be a really close picture of Yoonchul’s nose, and that’s not good for anyone.

Yoonchul’s only been to Busan once in his life and he doesn’t really know where anything is. Taeyang, however, has been here at least twice in the past six months, so he gives Yoonchul directions via KaTalk to the venue, which is a shopping mall with shitty lighting and little to no air conditioning.

Yoonchul wonders what he’s gotten himself into as he presents the voucher Taeyang told him to give to the staff and his album for proof. They let him in and he finds himself surrounded by female fans that are at least 6 inches shorter than him, all talking amongst one another. He figures he should push his way to the front, and it really shouldn’t be that hard to do so but it absolutely is. He has no clue how small Taeyang manages in these crowds.

Finally, Yoonchul makes his way up to the front, and sees a group of masternim all standing off to the side, talking to one another with their cameras in hand. It occurs to Yoonchul that he is one of those, at least temporarily, but he’s far too shy to talk to any of them, until-

“Hey, tall boy.”

Yoonchul looks over to see a masternim, taller than the other girls and pretty, waving at him. “Uh, hi?” Yoonchul tries, raising his voice so she can hear him.

“Hi! Who do you take pictures for?” The masternim asks, and the other masternim stop talking to listen to Yoonchul’s words.

Yoonchul figures he should move closer, so he does. “Uh, I’m actually here for, for my friend, uh. He’s Baby Lion?”

The masternim make a collective noise of understanding, and the original one begins speaking again. “Ah, so you’ll be taking pictures of Yano, then?”

Yoonchul nods, smiling, and the conversation’s over then. He learns the fansite names one by one and finds that most of them are Yano and Seogoong fansites, then lets their conversation about whose cheeks are chubbier fade into background noise as he checks his KaTalk, seeing that there’s only a few minutes before the fansign starts.

**[taeyang] [3:50 PM]** oh my god ten minutes  
 **[taeyang] [3:50 PM]** do you need some water? are you okay?  
 **[taeyang] [3:50 PM]** has lifeline talked to you yet shes my masternim bff  
 **[chullie] [3:50 PM]** which one is that  
 **[taeyang] [3:50 PM]** seogoong fansite, blue hair, glasses  
 **[chullie] [3:50 PM]** i see her but she hasnt talked to me. this tall girl w bowl cut talked 2 me tho  
 **[taeyang] [3:51 PM]** o!! thats loveless shes a yano fansite. shes nice too.  
 **[taeyang] [3:51 PM]** im gonna make some food. or call jiho and tell him 2 bring me food. have fun yoonchul!!

There’s a mighty scream from around Yoonchul then, effectively scaring the shit out of him and almost causing him to drop his phone. He looks up and sees the four members of ToppDogg striding onto the raised platform, just feet away from Yoonchul, and he intends to look at Yano but instead watches A-Tom as he pulls out his designated chair and stands behind it, waiting for the others to get into place.

And what does Yoonchul do but keep staring until A-Tom makes eye contact with him and grins, waving.

They do their greeting and then sit down. Mics are distributed and Gohn, apparently the leader, asks if everyone had a safe trip, to which everyone (even Yoonchul, though a bit quieter) yells a “yes!” back.

Yoonchul cleans his camera lens with the wipes provided in the case and raises it to find Yano along the table, but ends up stopping on A-Tom. Shit.

Somewhere along the line, A-Tom’s hair changed, fading out to a orangeish brown and no longer styled up, falling in gentle ripples along one side of his face.

Yoonchul places his fingertip on the shutter button and presses it, staring at the picture preview until it fades away.

The intro portion of the fansign proceeds smoothly, the rappers being asked to freestyle and all of them being assigned a girl group dance to do, which all of them do beautifully.

By the time the signing portion has begun, Yoonchul’s struggling to take pictures of Yano, and the film roll is quickly filling up with pictures of A-Tom. He’s really never hated himself more, but here he is.

He tucks his camera under his arm and thinks that maybe he should kneel, like some of the girls are, since he’s so tall. He thinks better of it, since that would be damn embarrassing, and instead flips to Yano’s page in the photobook while he waits in line patiently.

He sets the album down on the table in front of Yano and Yano greets him kindly, asking if he traveled far.

“Ah, yes… my friend was actually supposed to be here instead, but he broke his ankle…” Yoonchul thinks he might have overshared, but Yano grins and writes the big “TO.” on the page.

“Baby Lion, right? I saw the tweets, it’s a shame that hyung is hurt… I hope he gets better soon! Should I make it out to him, then?” Yano asks, and Yoonchul answers ‘yes’. Taeyang deserves to have his bias sign it to him.

Yoonchul notices, while Yano’s flipping to A-Tom’s picture in the photobook, that Yano wrote “TO. TAEYANG HYUNG”. What kind of shit has Taeyang been doing to be on a first name basis?

Yoonchul’s palms are instantly sweaty once he’s face to face with A-Tom, and he wonders if he could be on a first name basis with him, too.

_This is going too far._

“Hello!” A-Tom greets brightly, and Yoonchul clams up. “Are you new?”

“U-Uh, I’ve been- I’ve been your fan for a while,” Yoonchul says, and he wishes he wasn’t a goddamn pushover and hadn’t gotten sucked into this.

“My fan?” A-Tom repeats, teasing.

“Uh, y-yes. Your fan.” Yoonchul says, wiping his palms on his jeans.

“Your name iiiis…?”

Yoonchul thinks about telling A-Tom the same thing he told Yano, but instead he chokes up.

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll make one up.” A-Tom informs him, and Yoonchul just nods, so A-Tom squints at him, then writes something on the page that Yoonchul can’t read and grins. “There, that’s good. Come back again, and have a safe trip home!”

Yoonchul nods again, feeling somehow numb after the interaction. Who knew that he’d ever get attached to an idol group, especially a boy group?

He doesn’t fully absorb what Seogoong is saying to him until Seogoong’s forced to repeat himself twice, and then Yoonchul makes a face. “What?”

“A-Tom-ssi wrote ‘Camel Hyung’, should I make it out to that as well?” Seogoong repeats again, still kind and patient despite Yoonchul’s sudden idiocy.

Yoonchul shoots a look behind his shoulder and sees A-Tom watching him, grinning mischieviously. Yoonchul thinks about sticking his tongue out at him but thinks better of it, returning his attention to Seogoong. “Yes,” Yoonchul says, and Seogoong smiles and nods.

Gohn signs as the same once Seogoong leans over and informs him that Yoonchul is now Camel Hyung.

Once the fansign portion is over, Yoonchul tries to collect himself and then thinks to lean over and talk to Loveless, the Yano fansite from before.

“Look what A-Tom did,” Yoonchul says, flipping his photobook to the appropriate page and showing it to Loveless.

“Camel hyung!” Loveless exclaims, laughing, then asks if she can show the rest. Yoonchul obliges and the group of girls exchange laughs and comments before Loveless gives Yoonchul his album back, nodding. “He likes you, then, we all have nicknames as well. Bowl Cut Noona speaking.”

Yoonchul snorts, then listens intently as the other masternim share their given nicknames as well. Then it occurs to him that yes, his bias just gave him a nickname, and yes, apparently his bias likes him.

Shit.

**[chullie] [6:45 PM]** im on my way home and im dead inside  
 **[taeyang] [6:45 PM]** OMG what happened what did u do  
 **[taeyang] [6:45 PM]** was yano wearing the snapback i gave him. the leopard print one.  
 **[chullie] [6:45 PM]** i think so, its cute on him  
 **[chullie] [6:46 PM]** but thats not the problem here the problem is that i got maybe two pics of yano  
 **[taeyang] [6:46 PM]** omg why  
 **[chullie] [6:47 PM]** i took so many fuckin pics of atom………………………  
 **[taeyang] [6:48 PM]** holy shit  
 **[chullie] [6:49 PM]** so yea im in hell. ill call u when i get home

“Yoonchul.”

“Huh?”

“These are some damn good pictures.” Taeyang says, flipping through them on his laptop. “Also, really appreciate how you got one good picture of Yano and like, thirty-two of A-Tom.”

Yoonchul slaps his hands over his face, groaning, and Taeyang laughs. “Ughhh don’t laugh at me, I told you I’m in hell. He gave me a fucking nickname, Taeyang.”

“Oh yeah, he does that! He calls me Sunshine Hyung. Cute, right?”

“I want to cry.”

Taeyang puts an arm around Yoonchul’s shoulders, a little hard to do with the size difference. “What’s your nickname, dear.”

“Camel Hyung.”

“Camel.”

“Yes.”

Taeyang snorts, patting Yoonchul’s shoulder. “It’s time to make a fansite.”

“Noooooo.”

“Or at least a spare Twitter! Upload these to imgur or something and then link them. It’ll be fine.”

Yoonchul lets his hands fall away from his face, staring at the far wall of Taeyang’s apartment. “I’d have to think of a name.”

“Then get on that. I’ll make the logo for you, these are your pictures now.”

Yoonchul whines in the back of his throat, garnering more laughter from Taeyang. “This is so bad.”

“It’s a deep, dark, expensive pit. We can get through this together.”

“Mmmmmmggghh.”

Taeyang sends the SD card home with Yoonchul for him to get the pictures of A-Tom off and edit himself. Yoonchul is terrified at such a daunting task and spends hours looking at other fansites to figure out how he should edit his pictures and to get naming ideas.

It’s nearing midnight and Yoonchul has class in the morning, but yet he opens Photoshop anyway.

It’s past two in the morning by the time he’s worked through all thirty-two salvageable pictures, sharpening colors and tweaking the lighting until it’s satisfactory. Once he reaches the one video he took, he knows what he must do.

The video he took was of the beginning, when A-Tom was assigned a girl group dance to do. It turned out to be 24 Hours by Sunmi and that’s surprisingly fitting, as it’s been over 24 hours since the fansign and Yoonchul still cannot stop thinking about it. Also sounds cheesy as shit, which seems to be a theme among fansites. It’s good.

He makes a logo himself: “24 HOURS” written in a simple font with a hastily-fashioned-but-functional drawing of a clock, resized and fit snugly in the corner. He then puts it in the corner of all the photos and then the video, resolving to put the video on YouTube the following day.

Then he realizes that he has to be up in five hours and that he’ll never survive his biology lecture like this.

**[chullie] [2:35 AM]** 24 hours.  
 **[chullie] [2:35 AM]** im naming it 24 hours  
 **[taeyang] [11:01 AM]** what the hell were u doing up that late  
 **[chullie] [11:02 AM]** i told u im in hell

A month passes and Yoonchul thinks he is free until Taeyang extends an offer.

“So I was angry because their comeback showcase is on my mom’s birthday so obviously I’ve got to go to her party. But then I remembered that you existed and I was like, you know? I can send Yoonchul to take pictures for his no doubt inactive fansite.” Taeyang had put a hand on Yoonchul’s shoulder, squeezing tight. “Do not lose your fanbase.”

So now, here Yoonchul is, standing in a dark concert hall and squished uncomfortably against another masternim, holding Taeyang’s camera in his hands and resolving that he needs to pick up a second-hand camera that his poor ass can afford.

The showcase begins a few minutes early and Yoonchul pulls his phone out to ask Taeyang something.

**[chullie] [7:56 PM]** do i dare get so familiar as to call them by their names

A few minutes pass.

**[taeyang] [8:01 PM]** hell yes

Yoonchul ends up momentarily losing his mind, muttering their names to himself to remember them properly. Dongsung, Hyunho, Sanggyun, Sangwon, Sanggyun, _Sanggyun_. That’s the name of his bias, Sanggyun. The name of the subject of his fansite, Sanggyun.

Yoonchul presses the heel of his hand to his forehead. This is too much.

Yoonchul gets away from the showcase mostly intact (especially after seeing them in those tank tops, sweet lord) and decides to stop for something to eat, as it’s nearing 10 PM and he really won’t have the energy to fix dinner once he gets home. It’s only after he orders that he realizes he’s made a big mistake.

He’s listening in on the conversation taking place beside him while looking through his KaKao messages (all from Taeyang and one from Jiho saying ‘lol i got laid wat did u do tonite’) when he hears a laugh he thinks is familiar and then someone calling, “Dongsung hyung! Don’t forget the straws!”

Yoonchul slowly looks over and finds that he is perhaps five feet away from the actual ToppDogg, and he can’t stop himself from gasping. Luckily, the restaurant is loud enough that nobody hears him, and he looks away before any of the members notices and instead opens KaKao Talk.

**[chullie] [10:23 PM]** taeyang holy shit im in this restaurant and toppdogg r literally five ft away from me  
 **[taeyang] [10:23 PM]** what  
 **[taeyang] [10:23 PM]** what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
 **[chullie] [10:23 PM]** what do i do . what do i d o  . ? what  ? this is horrible  
 **[taeyang] [10:24 PM]** maybe… if u want…… talk to them if its not awkward. wave if one of them makes eye contact  
 **[taeyang] [10:24 PM]** lmao what if one of them recognizes you  
 **[chullie] [10:24 PM]** don’t u dare

Yoonchul returns his attention to the idols sitting next to him, pausing for longer to really look. Sangwon and Hyunho are sitting at the side closest to him, chatting about something, and Sanggyun and Dongsung are seated at Sangwon and Hyunho’s sides, respectively. Yoonchul stares too long and Sangwon catches his eye, smiling in courtesy. Yoonchul actually feels himself turn red and looks away hurriedly, hearing Sangwon laugh quietly before returning to his previous conversation.

Yoonchul cannot type fast enough.

**[taeyang] [10:25 PM]** whats going on did u die  
 **[taeyang] [10:26 PM]** oh god  
 **[chullie] [10:27 PM]** red alert its all over now taeyang sangwon looked me in the eye  
 **[taeyang] [10:27 PM]** whattttttttttttttttttttttttttt whaaaaaaaattttttt whattttttttttttt  
 **[chullie] [10:27 PM]** i know!!!!   
**[chullie] [10:27 PM]** he like  
 **[chullie] [10:28 PM]** just held eye contact  
 **[chullie] [10:28 PM]** for a really long time

Yoonchul has his thumbs poised to type more when he hears something new than random chatter coming from the table beside him.

“Camel Hyung!”

Yoonchul doesn’t look.

**[chullie] [10:30 PM]** update one of them recognized me  
 **[taeyang] [10:30 PM]** pray. just pray. in fact i’ll pray for you

“Camel Hyung!”

Yoonchul looks up that time and sees that it’s Dongsung yelling his nickname, waving and flashing his trademark huge grin. Yoonchul, again, feels himself turning red, and raises a hand to wave.

“See, I told you it was him!” Dongsung says, elbowing Hyunho in the side. “I know that nose from anywhere.”

“Be nice,” Hyunho scolds, and Yoonchul doesn’t really know what to do. Hyunho turns in his chair to face Yoonchul, smiling kindly. “Thank you for supporting us. Is Baby Lion still out of commission?”

Yoonchul clams up, staring at Hyunho’s radiant face, albeit with smudged makeup and tired circles under his eyes, for a few tense moments before he can stammer out, “N-N-No! He, uh, he had- he had a- his mom’s birthday, is today! And I, I- he asked me if I wanted to go take pictures, because I- I set up a f-fansite, yeah, but I don’t have a camera of my own, and…” Yoonchul decides to stop while he’s ahead, dragging his hands down his face, and Hyunho laughs.

“Calm down, it’s alright.” Hyunho says slowly, and when Yoonchul looks he sees that everyone’s attention is on him, including Sanggyun’s. Oh Jesus. “You’re ah, Sanggyun’s fansite, right?”

Yoonchul glances away from Hyunho to Sanggyun, seeing that his eyes are intent. “U-uh, y-yes, I’m- I’m 24 Hours, I haven’t had anything to post in a really long time…”

Hyunho makes a noise of acknowledgement, but the reward really is the way Sanggyun’s face lights up with a smile.

The exchange seems to be over, then, as ToppDogg’s food arrives, so Yoonchul of course lets it go and goes back to messaging Taeyang furiously.

**[taeyang] [10:32 PM]** jesus have u rly died  
 **[taeyang] [10:32 PM]** i’ll officiate the funeral  
 **[chullie] [10:34 PM]** seriously what have u gotten me in2 hyunho jst talked 2 me and i dk what to do  
 **[taeyang] [10:34 PM]** O M G  
 **[chullie] [10:34 PM]** ikr  
 **[chullie] [10:34 PM]** my foods here now tho ill talk 2 u later. i took pics of sangwon 4 u they wore black tanktops  
 **[taeyang] [10:35 PM]** ur literally the best friend i love u

Yoonchul’s worked all the way through his crab cakes and rice before he’s once again forced to remember that his favorite idol group is still only a few feet away.

He saw some of them leave earlier, presumably to the bathroom, but now he feels eyes on him and now he hears a clatter of chairs.

“Camel Hyung.”

Yoonchul tries his best to wipe his mouth free of rice or other incriminating substances before looking over, seeing Sanggyun sitting very close to him and grinning.

“My fansite!” Sanggyun says brightly, and Yoonchul nods, clamming up once again. He’s just not good with this sort of thing, he’s dying, he’s sure Taeyang wouldn’t be burning alive at this. “What’s your actual name, Camel Hyung? You’ve never told meeeee.”

“Uh, it’s- uh,” _come on what is your fucking_ name- “Yoonchul, Shin Yoonchul.”

“Yoonchul,” Sanggyun repeats, as if testing it out, and Yoonchul nods again, almost fearful. “I like it, lots. Thank you for your support, I hope you take pretty pictures of me!”

Yoonchul realizes that he actually has his camera on him and shakily offers, “W-Well, I can show you!”

Sanggyun seems instantly interested, so Yoonchul unzips the camera bag and pulls it out, flipping through pictures once it’s turned on and showing Sanggyun the good ones.

“This one,” Sanggyun says, tapping the screen lightly. It’s a picture of him during the outro, bowing to the crowd. “My hair is pretty here, upload this one please! Tweet it to me when you do.”

Yoonchul swallows hard, nodding. “Y-Yeah, I- I really like it. A-All your pictures come out prettily, though…” _Shit_.

Sanggyun giggles, reaching up to tuck some hair behind his ear. “Thank you, thank you! Do you, uh, do you want to take a selfie together before the members come back and yell at me?”

Yoonchul thinks his eyes grow a bit wider but he nods quickly, heart pounding in his chest as he unlocks his phone and flips to the camera app. Sanggyun scoots his chair around and presses his cheek against Yoonchul’s so that he fits in frame perfectly and Yoonchul’s smile is a little more than awkward. His hands might have been shaking, so he snaps another one for good measure, this time with Sanggyun making a peace sign.

Sanggyun slinks back to his table with one last grin and “thank you!” to Yoonchul and Yoonchul sends the selfies to Taeyang, paired with a sticker of a cat laying face down on the ground.

“When did you buy a camera?”

Yoonchul looks up from his camera display, blinking at Taeyang. He gets a sense of deja vu. “Huh?”

“I said, when did you buy a camera? Are you getting serious or something?” Taeyang asks, reaching across the table to poke Yoonchul’s shoulder.

Yoonchul thinks about denying it, but he just sighs and nods. “After Sanggyun replied to my tweet telling me that my pictures were beautiful, I just. How can I not.”

Taeyang nods sagely, patting Yoonchul’s shoulder. “I understand. Accept it.”

“I think I have a crush on him.” Yoonchul blurts, and Taeyang pauses before patting Yoonchul’s shoulder again with renewed fervor.

“I understand. Accept it.”

**Author's Note:**

> and, as an end note, none of these fansite names are in use by any fansite, toppdogg or otherwise, that i know of! if they are, it's completely coincidental and these descriptions do not reflect any particular masternim!


End file.
